


Hold tight

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [61]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, caring Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>could you write a fic where ben has a panic attack at work and mike is there for him? maybe something goes wrong and hes having a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold tight

It was sudden, in one moment, Ben stood in the kitchen humming as he mixed something together with Mike in the living room, playing a game on the xbox and in the next moment Ben was holding onto the table top, bowl falling to the ground with a shattering sound, breath rapid as he got paler and paler and Mike was up and running before Ben could fall into himself.

Wrapping his arms around his shaking lover, Mike pulled him into his chest, easing them to the ground, collecting Ben's cold sweaty hands into his, he pressed them to Ben's chest, holding him tightly as he felt the feather light heartbeat under his hand. He cursed mentally.

“Ben, Ben my love. Can you feel my chest? Can you feel my breath?” Mike asked, taking a deep breath as a demonstration, keeping his deep breathing by until Ben nodded weakly, making an afford to take a deep breath, not one of his rapid barely there breaths he took not seconds before.

“Can you feel my heart?” Mike asked then, pressing his chest closer. Again, a weak nod.

“Concentrate on it. And count with me, will you?”

“Y..yes.” Ben whispered.

“Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. 4. Breathe out.” Ben echoed him, eyes squeezed shut as he worked through his erratic heartbeat and the panic overwhelming him over and over again. Ben leaned into Mike after a few minutes of just breathing, of calming down, because he was not able to hold his own after the panic ebbed away and left him out of breath and shaky.

“What happened?” Mike asked, brushing his hand through Ben's sweaty hair.

“Thoughts, just so many...“ Ben chocked out, burying his face in Mike's chest.

“Let's go into the bedroom, okay?” Mike said, already getting up, helping Ben doing the same and proceeded to half drag, half carry him up the stairs and into the bed.

“Stay. I will clean up downstairs okay?” Ben nodded, reaching out a last time to curl his fingers around Mikes hand, tightening his grip shortly before letting go of his hand.

“Thank you.” He murmured, already nesting back into the pillows and blankets, gathering everything around him to make his world softer.

“There is nothing to thank for, love.” Mike returned, pressing a kiss to Ben's forehead, smiling softly. A soft ‘love you’ was shared between them and then Mike was gone for a few minutes until he returned with a cup of peppermint tea between his hands.

Ben felt lighter and lighter as Mike curled around him, holding him close as he rationally sorted through his thoughts, safe in someone’s arms and warmth spreading from the tea in his body, leaving no cold patch anywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
